Rumor Has It
by DomOx
Summary: Elena Gilbert is unknown to Stefan Salvatore's lies and deceit. Damon Salvatore is prepping for the revenge that he owes his brother and yet it turns out completely different from what they all had planned.
1. Chapter 1

Rumor has it

Summary: Elena Gilbert is unknown to Stefan Salvatore's lies and deceit. Damon Salvatore is prepping for the revenge that he owes his brother and yet it turns out completely different from what they all had planned.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Prologue~<span>_

_Elena laced her fingers with Vickie as she stared at the man from across the way. He was alluring, bright, and beautiful. He reminded her of a Greek god and a faint blush come forth along her flushed cheeks as she watched him crossed the school yard. He was walking up to Vickie's ex, Jeremy Gilbert. They were friends, well acquainted and Elena couldn't help but grow jealous of the blonde that was hanging on Jeremy's arm, making him laugh. And when The Greek God approached them, she was seething. He was laughing, cracking jokes, shaking his head at the blonde as she wagged her finger at him. She was saying something that she couldn't make out from where she was._

_She was sitting on the edge of Vickie's car, rubbing her thumbs over their entwined fingers as Vickie placed the cigarette to her lips, inhaling on it. Her leg was dangling from the car, lifelessly as she smoked. Her brown eyes glancing ever so often at the blonde, looking her up and down before back at her ex then towards Elena, before shrugging as if settling and Elena hoped that wasn't what Vickie was doing._

_Elena and Vickie had been friends way before she and Jeremy got together. And the only reason why Elena and she were together and not they was because Vickie announced that she liked women and not just any random woman. She liked Elena more than just friends._

_Elena was shocked at the confession since it had happened through Vickie drunk texting her after her breakup with Jeremy. It seemed she was too nervous to ask her out sober so decided it was best to do it drunk, quite shit faced if you asked her._

_"Baby, are you okay?"_

_Vickie grunted, shrugging, puffing on the cigarette once more, and casting her eyes down. She was shamed that Elena had caught her staring at Jeremy again and the blonde._

_"No, I hate that bitch. She's been all over Jeremy since I dumped his ass. I mean yeah, she's rebound but come on. She's bouncy and too loud. I heard her in Alaric's class. Her voice just makes me want to punch her in the vadge."_

_Elena burst out in laughter at her girlfriend's slang._

_They had been best friends since diapers and their mothers had not found it odd for them to be finally dating. There had been times where Elena's mom would catch Elena and Vickie in tighter embraces before they became an item. Vickie's mother suspected her daughter's homosexuality but believed it was her own drinking that made her imagine the whole thing. None the less, they were both okay with it and said nothing. Both drunk harder and indulged in their own problems since their daughters seemed quite happy with each other. And once they released the news, it had spread around school faster than anything. They had become the talk of the school and that was it._

_Vickie was Elena's first girlfriend as was Elena to Vickie. Vickie had men. She wasn't a virgin, but once she realized her feelings were deeper for Elena than just friends. She had to say something and once the question was asked and then answer, it hadn't been the same._

_They held hands during school, snuggled during lunch, kissed when passing through class and groped each other when alone and didn't care who saw or said what about them. It was just them._

_They were girlfriends with a deeper meaning, with an understanding that no one could process. They could be best friends and lovers at the same time without any issues. It was perfect._

_"Vic," Elena grabbed for Vickie's cigarette, sliding off the car to face her fully, her eyes falling away from the Greek God before her to focus on her girlfriend. She could tell she was in one of those moods and decided it was best to handle it before it got out of control. Vickie was known to face problems and things that bothered her head on before anything else. She was quite impulsive. "I love you, okay? Forget the blonde girl and focus on me." She grabbed for her other hand as she held the lit cigarette in her fingers, leaning up on her tennis shoes to brush her nose against hers, casually letting go of the cigarette, hoping it fell to the ground. She hated it when she smoked._

_Vickie's facial expression soften, rolling her eyes soon after. "See if you weren't so cute. I'd dump your ass."_

_Elena shook her head, slowly moving her lips against Vickie's catching her in a quick kiss before pulling away to speak. "And then you'd call me crying because you lost this amazing girlfriend." Elena nodded, biting her bottom lip._

_She could hear whistles and such behind her, but ignored the whole thing, except she couldn't help but wonder if The Greek God was watching them, watching her. She wondered what he was thinking about and hoped that he had enjoyed the sight._

_The thought of him being turned on from her kissing Vickie's lips was causing her to tremble, just a bit. He wondered what he would say to Jeremy and the blonde girl that Vickie loathed and just to make sure it was something to talk about. She kissed Vickie's lips again before Vickie could open her mouth to reply._

_She pushed herself against Vickie, standing between her gapped legs as she parted her lips to kiss her passionately. The man she couldn't stop thinking about was fueling the kiss and she hoped Vickie couldn't see through her mask. She wanted her guise to be perfected, even though that man was amazing, she knew she would never be able to get him and she loved Vickie too much to hurt her._

_Vickie slid off the car, wrapping her arm around Elena to pull her closer towards her, pressing their bodies together, bringing both their hands around to grab Elena's ass, moaning in her mouth as she felt how firm it was._

_They had been dating for two months. It was near spring break and Elena's mom was planning on going out to Florida. She wanted a break from her sorry excuse of a life, in her own words, and knew Elena was old enough to stay in the house by herself. While her mother was gone, Elena hoped and loved the fact that Vickie was coming over. She was frighten and excited at the same time. She wanted to have sex with Vickie, or whatever two girls did together, because Vickie was experienced with sex and Elena was not._

_It would make more sense to her to lose it to a man, but losing it to her best friend, to someone that understood her sounded better. She could live with knowing that she lost it to someone she would never end up hurting in the end. She knew that._

_She heard whistles as people passed, wanting a closer look. She pulled away from Vickie, sucking on her tongue as Vickie liked it to have an excuse for her exit._

_Vickie whimpered, tightening her grip that she had on Elena's ass before rubbing her hands up and down along the back of her jeans before sliding them into her pockets. She tilted her head; her brown locks falling to the side to stare into Elena's mud eyes._

_"I don't know why some guy hasn't snatched you up yet. You're perfect, love. We've been best friends since we were young and tonguing buddies for a couple of weeks now. I don't want to rush you, but once you break out of that shy shell of yours. You'll be some sexy hot vixen that everyone wants to fuck."_

_Elena rolled her eyes, leaning forward to kiss Vickie on her nose. "Oh shut up, that's not true."_

_Vickie shook her head, removing her hands from Elena's ass to grab onto her face, holding her still as she straighten her head to look even deeper into her eyes. "You've always been there and anybody be stupid to not want you."_

_Elena smiled softly, a faint blush forming on her lips as she thought of the Greek God. He had short spiky brown hair with beautiful forest green eyes. She could lose herself in them if she tried. And she wondered, with all the times they past in the hall, why hadn't he glanced at her? Was it because she was too tall? Was she awkward looking? She knew she wasn't pretty than most of the girls, but she wasn't a total eye sore. She caught looks from some guys and she hated it wasn't from him._

_Vickie rubbed her thumb over Elena's cheek. She could see the small emotions running through her expression and it pained her. "I love you as a best friend and a girlfriend. I don't care if one day you decide to leave me for a man. I want you happy. Me and you, forever, love."_

_Elena opened her mouth to protest. She wanted to tell Vickie that she would never leave her; because she honestly believed down to the deepest part of her that she wasn't much of anything. Who would want someone as her?_

_But Vickie shushed her, kissing her on the lips with intense passion that made Elena swoon and her knees buckle. She kissed her back with the same passion that rippled through them both._

_More whistles were heard and more people stopped to stare, but the two didn't care._

_Vickie knew that she'd love Elena and be there no matter if they didn't survive as partners._

_Elena knew she'd never try and hurt Vickie. She didn't want to be added on the list with Vickie's abusive father and her alcoholic mother. She didn't want to be hope for her only to be torn away._

_And once they separated to get in Vickie's car to go home. They had amounts of papers to do and icecream and such to eat. Elena turned and kept her eyes on The Greek God and couldn't help but imagine herself with him. He was so handsome and so tall and hoped that her feelings for him would go away._

_It wasn't cheating to think, but it was cheating to do things she wanted to do to him. The things that she had learned from Vickie from what she had done with Jeremy._

_Elena Pierce hated cheaters. Her father was one and left her mother for someone younger, bustier and Elena couldn't stand or know the man since this all happened before she turned four. But she was strong by her belief._

_She didn't do lies and she couldn't stand deceit and yet she believed down to the deeps of her soul that Vickie would leave her for someone else._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's short. I know this, but I needed to get this out of the way to make way for the rewrite of Paging Dr. Salvatore, yeah you heard it right.<strong>

**I've decided, since I just had a birthday not to long ago, that I wanted to take my writing seriously. It's what I've always wanted to do since I was little and once I wrote my first poem in the seventh grade. I want to perfect my writing, make it professional, but still keep a self of sense. So, while reading all the Delena work, my own, I realized it was crap. Yes, I put my all into it, but I didn't push myself to make it better and most of you let the errors slide because you didn't want me to stop and I thank you for cutting me some slack, but seeing all the 'Your' when it was supposed to be 'You're' upset my eyes.**

**When I wrote the last chapter, I wanted to quickly finish the story, but stopped because it wasn't fair to the readers who read it from the beginning so here is the rewrite.**

**I had a break from Delena once TVD, in my opinion, made Damon unlike himself, but I was so used to season one Damon that I didn't try to understand his character growth. But with this story, I want the characters to come alive. I like reading stories that seem real. There is no way two brothers can fall in love with the same girl for the same reasons. Everyone has different tastes and I want to bring that out in this story.**

**This is the first chapter of the story and I will continue, working my hardest on it so you all can enjoy it as I have been planning it. Most of what happened in a PDS will stay the same, but I will try to keep the main points; Stefan was cheating. Elena cheated back. Damon and Elena became close, fell in love, got pregnant and continue the tale from there. **

**I do hope this right here, the prologue explains Elena as she was younger so once I write her older, you can see her insecurities grow with her as she does.**

**I apologize for the ramble and do hope you enjoyed this piece. I have also decided to rewrite some of the other Delena stories that I've written. Just the way you are will be looked over and fixed before continuing.**

**Sincerely, with a lot of love, Dom**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well thanks, BadBoy said The Comeback Of DomOx. I like that. Here's chapter two.

* * *

><p><span>~Five years later~<span>

"Stefan?" Elena called out as she rubbed her eyes, sitting up in the bed to look around the room. She felt the strap of her white tank fall against her shoulder. She left it there. The state of worrying about Stefan was high on her mind. He was a teacher's assistant for the college across town and he always came home late. After what happened to her cousin's parents, she hoped that he was alright since Wickery Bridge was known for slip and slides, mostly accidents.

She shook her head, rolling over to reach for her phone, unhooking it from the charger to have full access to it. She would call him; make sure he was okay to settle her mind.

They had only been together for three years and she had a deep feeling that what she had done to Vickie would bite her in the ass while she was with Stefan so she was cautious. She had been dating Vickie for six months when Stefan, her Greek God, began to talk to her. Her and Vickie were shopping for clothes; something of the erotic nature when he walked up to them both. He was with a short dark haired woman, who was also shopping for the erotic nature. They had asked questions, exchanged old memories and new numbers and it ended from there.

Elena began to close herself off from Vickie, distancing herself once she and Stefan began talking. She had settled on being his friend. She had a feeling that the female he was with in the store had been his girlfriend and had settled with that. But she still wished that he would take in to consideration that she would be a better girlfriend than the other girl. He had told her that she cheated on him, lied, and never came home most of the times. She became furious at the female. How could she do such a thing? And with her anger, she'd grab Vickie, fuck her like no other, but after awhile it became useless. She wanted Stefan between her legs. She wanted Stefan indulging in her sweetness.

Soon after she realized that as if she had known, Vickie decided it was best if they ended, stayed friends. Elena couldn't blame her. She was cheating on her mentally and if Vickie knew, she'd never be her friend, but she also couldn't hold that from her either so she told her and the result was what she had not expected. Vickie shrugged, leaning forward to kiss her lips and said it was fine. She knew something was up and told her she would always love her.

Looking back, she wondered if Vickie set the whole thing up. If she knew that it would happen and Stefan rarely being home was her punishment for hurting Vickie as she did. She wished she could take it back and she secretly hated Stefan for taking interest in her now when she was single in high school.

She looked through her phone, scrolling through the messages, expecting to see Stefan, but found old messages from him and Vickie. She sighed, throwing her phone on the pillow beside her and rolled over, facing the window to look out. She covered her eyes as the light from the street light outside shone on her face. It was still dark outside and she could hear small rustles of trees, but she didn't mind it though. It was strangely calming her from her worry and she hoped that Stefan was fine.

It was only a seconds later that her phone ranged loudly and she rushed to answer it, nearly falling out of the bed to grab for it, only realizing that it was in her bed with her. She sat up in her bed, steadying herself, quickly grabbing for her phone, answering the call to place it to her ear soon after.

"Hey bitch."

She groaned and sighed in relief. It was Vickie. She shook her head, moving herself backwards to lay on the head board, slouching on it as she replied.

"It's nearly two in the morning, what are you doing up?"

There was complete pause before Vickie replied.

"I called for some loving. My date stood me up and now I'm lonely."

Elena knew Vickie well. Her words meant something else and Elena had to hold back her laughter because Vickie took this and the subject seriously.

"Is that all you're into Vickie? Getting screwed?"

"No, I care about other things but at the moment. I want to indulge in the female body." She paused for a second before continuing. "Just because you decided to jump trains doesn't mean I will, alright? Not everyone has what you have, Elena. We don't have guys who dump their cheating skank ass girlfriends. We don't have guys who wait for sex. You found someone who is willing to wait for you, Elena."

Elena sighed. She knew where the conversation was going and she hoped Vickie didn't go **there**. She didn't want to argue with Vickie this early in the morning.

"We weren't good enough for each other, that is fine. I'm not going to hold that against you, but I do want you to realize that everyone handles their problems differently. You like to cry about it and I like to fuck."

Elena nodded, reaching up to rub at her brows, brushing them down with her fingers.

"You can open up to me." Elena whispered. She stilled with her movements as she heard a car pulling up. She jumped out of the bed and raced towards the window, nearly slipping on the rug in the process. She balanced herself and looked out through the window, near bouncing on her toes as she saw Stefan pull up.

"I've tried Elena. Even when I'm fucked up, I tried talking to you, but I'm afraid that once you know what I know. You'll hate me."

Elena turned from the window, leaning against the railing to focus on the conversation. "What do you mean, Vickie?"

There was a long pause before she replied. She was in a rush to get off the phone.

"I have to go, Elena. I love you."

Elena didn't stop her but replied back. "I love you too."

But she couldn't help but wonder, after Vickie hung up, was what she meant. There wasn't any reason why she would hate Vickie. Vickie was her first girlfriend, her first best friend. She could never hate on her.

"Elena, you home?" Elena hung up the phone and threw it on the bed before racing out of the room to greet Stefan. Her earlier worries were pushed back in her mind, but still lingered and that scared her worst of all.

~Across town: Vickie's house~

Vickie threw her phone on the couch as she sat on the arm of it, fidgeting with her fingers. She wasn't sure where to put them. She couldn't even think at the moment as she remembered her early conversation with Anna, Elena's boyfriend's ex. She casted her eyes down looking at the chipped paint on her toes, deciding later that she would have to take it off only to repaint it on later.

She had met Anna while she was out shopping at Victoria's Secret, well a sorry ass excuse of one. She had entered with a goal to wear something red, soft like velvet and see through. Her date for later was going to be in a state of shock, but what she overheard as she entered the store was not what she expected.

The conversation had happened quickly. Anna was with a dark haired male. He was spitting venom and his blue eyes were so hard. She on the other was smirking, touching his shoulder and leaning into him as she watched Vickie.

Vickie felt her eyes on her and it was so unnerving she had to twitch.

"_I remember you. You were with that skinny bitch a while back. How is she?"_

"_I don't know who you're talking about or too, but you need to jump off that high horse of yours."_

"_Darling, let's go. I have work in the morning and I seriously think your cat fight should be taken outside."_

_Anna scoffed then, rolling her eyes._

"_Oh, how's Stefan, Anna? Last time you talked to him, you nearly had your hand in his ass."_

"_Bitch, fuck you. I don't know any Stefan's."_

Vickie shuddered at the memory, wishing she had walked in with a friend so she could have handled the situation, but it was better. At least Elena hadn't been with her, knowing her she would have asked questions and made assumptions. And personally, Vickie wasn't in the mood to handle anyone else's business, but as a friend. She knew she would have to tell Elena.

Anna was dating some guy and currently cheating on him, but why would Stefan be in the mix of it all? Why would it matter to Elena, not like Stefan and Anna were still seeing each other?

Vickie rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the couch arm to head for the kitchen, her eyes glancing at the clock wall. It was near three in the morning and six hours from now she would have to be at work. She sighed, yawning, shaking her head, shivering from the cold and had to look at her dress of wear which was barely much of anything.

"Okay, Vickie. It was nothing. Anna is probably not still with Stefan and Stefan is actually a good guy."

She nodded, scratching underneath her chin, feeling hair grow and also planned during her lunch break she was going to make an appointment with Mrs. Flowers to get that taken care of.

"Maybe, you're just jealous that Elena is actually happy with someone and it's, not you."

She could feel her eyes water from the thought and she had to close her eyes because she didn't want to cry anymore. Plus she was out of liquor and didn't have anyone to fuck it out of her.

She walked back towards the couch, grabbing for the phone, rubbing her eyes as she dialed in the number that she knew by heart. She placed the phone to her ear and hoped he was up. She didn't want his ex girlfriend picking up the phone liked she owned the damn thing.

It rung three times before he picked up and he answered in the tone that he always did when she called.

"What do you want, Vickie? I told you I'm sick of being used."

She sniffled, clearing her throat. She had to put her walls back up. She couldn't allow herself to be touched and opened up by him. She wasn't fragile. She wasn't gentle.

"You **are** going to come over here and fuck me, little boy. Or least bring some bourbon. I need something, please."

She rarely begged, but when she did he knew it was serious.

"Fine, little bitch. Maybe I'll come over because I like you so much."

"You aren't supposed to say that, Mason. We don't work like that."

"Vickie, you don't want to be with me because you like vagina. I like your vagina. I want your vagina; I do like you as a person. You aren't a play thing."

Vickie gripped the phone tightly in her hands. She near growled. "What about that Bonnie bitch? You still fuck her, don't you?"

"No. She left me for some dude named Stefan. I've been alone since last week. You do remember what happened last week, right?"

Vickie bit her lip, not realizing what he had just said. All she could think about was what _had_ happened last week. Her and Mason had been going at it hard. She was gripping on his hair and telling him to go faster. She wanted her worries to be gone. And then, at the peak of her climax, Bonnie had called. She was bored and wanted to be fucked by him. She answered the phone for Mason, speaking things she should have kept to herself before hanging up.

"Yes, but…" She paused, rewinding Mason's entire sentence as it came to view. She couldn't believe this.

"Wait, you just said Stefan, right? Is his last name, Salvatore?"

She heard Mason mumble something incoherently and then he replied. "I don't give a fuck, Vic. You know this. It's not like we braid each other's hair and gossip. This ain't the CW."

She laughed, rubbing at her eyes once more. She could feel pull the sleep winning her over. "Baby, could you please cuddle with me then?"

He chuckled. "For a full butch lesbian, you sure are needy."

She shook her head, her laughter dying down. "No, I'm lonely."

* * *

><p>I brought in a new character into the story, so sue me. I know the chapters are shorter, but I'm actually trying to get a feel of the characters. I want you, as the reader, to understand them as well. Elena still has her insecurities and Vickie has her wall. You can also understand that Vickie has met Damon, but didn't actually meet him. I will have more encounters of them before Damon and Elena meet, which will be very soon. I do have some surprises for Bonnie's character and Anna's. When I wrote them in Paging Dr. Salvatore, I wanted to keep them in the story as the bitches. But I think I can pull something together to surprise you all.<p>

P.S Yes I know Mason and Vickie never actually met in The Vampire Diaries, but it's my story and hell. They need some face time.

Much Love, DomOx


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So the next chapter, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing the talking scenes, hopefully next chapter. I can add more depth to the closeness of Damon and Caroline. I'm trying to follow the Paging Dr. Salvatore, but adding more real scenes. See you next time.

* * *

><p><span>~The Next Day: Damon's Office~<span>

"Damon, get it out of me now!" The woman squealed on the table before him. He had his glasses at the bridge of his nose and he was about ready to forget the whole thing and leave it inside of her, but he knew Caroline. She'd drive him crazy till he took out what he put inside of her, but she wanted him to make sure, so here he was making sure.

"Caroline, shut up. You want to make sure it's not hurting so here I am, checking as the good doctor I am." He snorted, hoping she could tell that he was being sarcastic. He hated looking inside of Caroline because she was a very impatient person and hating being 'filled', as she called it, by a man made thing. She was a lesbian and hadn't been filled since she had been with her old boyfriend, something he wished he never knew.

"Like you give two fucks, Damon, about my vagina, but here I am laid about beneath you like a meal."

Damon shook his head, sighing as he pulled the cotton swab out of her, tossing it behind him into the trashcan, only to lean towards his right on the small table that was beside him to grab another.

"Care, doll, you wanted me to check out your vagina, so here I am. Next time you want to use toys that are bigger than you can handle, use lube, that's what it's for."

"Bite me, Damon." He heard her scoff. He let his eyes flicker up, wondering if she was tapping her fingers on her stomach and found out that she was. He chuckled softly, he was right yet again.

Since they had been in his office for an hour, he knew her next movements before she did and they had been best friends for five years so he knew his way around Caroline Forbes. She was everything that annoyed him and yet he loved her. He still couldn't figure out way.

He casted his eyes back to the valley that was between her legs, leaning forward in his chair to take a closer inspection. He moved the cotton swab inside of her, rubbing lightly at her walls, trying to find this 'ache' that she spoke of, which had them here in the first place.

"Anna still denies being with Stefan, huh?"

Damon sighed, annoyed. He couldn't believe that she would talk about this now. Was she serious?

But he knew her. She was definitely serious.

"Yes," he huffed, pushing a bit harder till she yelped. He nodded, finding that she had been bruised; rubbed raw along her walls. He shook his head once more, pulling the cotton swab out and throwing it in the trash. He leaned back in his chair, using his feet to move further back as he took off his gloves, throwing that too in the trash behind him. He leaned in his chair, tapping Caroline on the leg so she could get up. "I don't know the girl's name. I've never met her before and Anna swears that she only saw her in another store once, when she was shopping with Stefan."

Caroline sat up, closing her legs, her fingers still tapping on her stomach before she slid off the table, fixing her clothes, grabbing for her underwear that she had taken off to slide them back on. Her eyes trained on Damon as she did.

"Why are you worried about the whole thing?"

Damon shrugged, crossing his arms. His eyes fixed on Caroline as she dressed before him and he wondered, for a second, why he didn't rise to the occasion. He near had his face in her private place for quite a while and _he_ could have just _tried_ for himself if she was truly bruised. But he had not, he respected her as a friend and never ever thought about sleeping with her, not like she wasn't attractive because when he first met her, he was ready to bang her, but she was into girls and still was.

"Why are you bugging about the whole thing?" He changed subjects quickly. All his patients had left for the day and apparently Caroline was the last one, funny how she was also his assistant and only told him, when she first got the job, was because so he could do what he had just done. Check her when needed without her having to bother. "Your right wall is tender, be gentle, Caroline. She could have cut you with the damn thing and you'd have to worry about something else then that."

Caroline fluffed her hair with hand, scoffing. She walked towards him, bending over, placing her hands on each side of the chair, leaning into him.

"I do what I want how I want, Salvatore. We were best friends before I started working here, so don't get this thing knotted. I wanted you to check and you did." She puckered her lips, leaning forward to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "So stop being a jerk."

Damon rolled his eyes, his foot tapping lightly on the ground.

Caroline heard the noise once she pulled back to look. She shook her head, her wild curls going every which way as she moved to sit in his lap. She grabbed for his arms, moving them around her as she sat, crossing her legs. "Damon, what's wrong?"

Damon shook his head, wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist as she sat in his lap. He had nothing to say as he sat there. He was tired. He was ready to go home. He was ready to face another sleepless night in an empty bed with a cup of bourbon by his side. He was ready to face another sleepless night with no calls as to where Anna was. He was just ready for another night of anger, because eventually he'd get angry that he forgave her, let her back into his life when she deserved nothing but torture.

Caroline grabbed for his face, taking off his glasses, dropping them into his lap as she held onto his cheeks.

"You should leave this bitch. If she's hurting you, Damon, she doesn't deserve you. You're a great guy. Why do you let her do this to you?"

He didn't answer. He closed his eyes. He hated looking into Caroline's eyes while he was this down. He was sure that _this_ time, he'd be near tears. Because last time, he was so close into crying into Caroline's eyes that he quickly had to catch himself, turn it into anger and left. He apologized the next day, but he couldn't do it in front of her.

"Damon, you look at me. I won't shut up because you looked away. I know you can still hear and tuning me out won't change the fact that you deserve better." Caroline adjusted herself in his lap, lifting up her skirt so she could straddle him. She tapped his face with her hand, wanting him to open his eyes. "I'd date you if I weren't into women. I would."

Damon opened his eyes, looking at Caroling through half slits. "Then do it, Caroline. Be my girlfriend. We don't even have to have sex."

Caroline shook her head. "No, because you still love her. I can tell. She's hurt you. She's brought you to your knees and yet Damon Salvatore you still love her."

"No, I don't care about her. I fuck other women." He lied.

Caroline sighed, her tone softer. She was near tears as she said her next words. "No, you don't. You go home, call out her name. You hear no reply so go straight to the cabinet where you hide your bourbon, grab for an empty glass and a half empty bottle. You call out her name once again, knowing you won't hear anything because she isn't there. You assume she's fucking your brother so you pour yourself a glass. You take a sip and then you put yourself down as you head towards your couch and kick back." She swallowed hard, staring into his blue eyes. She could see the water at the edge and she hated this. She seen Damon cry once and she never wanted to see it again.

"You continue to pour, you don't stop till you fall asleep, then you repeat it all over again the next night."

Damon spoke, catching himself. His voice was near broken. "How you do know that?"

"Because, I'm usually there when it happens. You drive me home and then I tell you I want to stay with you for the night because I like your bed better. We go to your house instead after ten minutes of arguing and then I watch you, Damon. I see the whole process before my eyes and you act like I'm not even there."

Damon parted his lips, thinking back on the night before. He never remembered Caroline being there, but there were nights where she came home with him instead.

"She's wounded you. You need to get back at her."

Damon shook his head. "I've tried. I've tried going to bars. I've tried picking up women. I love Anna too much. I can't just cheat on her. I'm not the type."

Caroline shrugged, arching her brow as she leaned forward, kissing Damon softly on the lips before moving up to kiss him on the eyelids.

"She'll kill you, Damon, emotionally, if you let her." Caroline slowly moved back as she continued to talk. "I can see your heart on your sleeve. Don't let this bitch win. If she's still fucking your brother, so what? You need to give her a taste of her own medicine. You will fuck a girl, no strings attached. You need to be your old self again. Where's the man whore that tried to hit on me when we met?"

Damon ran his tongue across his bottom lip, sighing once more. "He died."

Caroline slid her hands down his face towards his arms, digging her nails into him. She wanted his full attention. "Then bring that son of a bitch back." She got off his lap, pulling him up with her. He followed after her, standing tall. He had to look down, pouting as he spoke.

"We're not going out tonight, are we? I want to repeat this ritual you speak of."

Caroline slapped his chest, pulling him along with her, grabbing for her purse. "We're both getting tore up tonight. We're drinking at your house and then moving to the closest bar."

"Caroline, we have work tomorrow." He whined. He really didn't want to go out. His mouth was watering for some bourbon. He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing that happened in the store with Anna and the girl.

"Jeez, you're so whipped it's like pulling an old dog."

Damon scowled. "I'm not old, missy. I can still have fun."

She turned around to face him, her hair slapping him in the face as she did. Her tone serious, her face blank as she opened her mouth to speak; a small smile crossing over her features as she did. "Then show me, hot shot."

~Later on in the evening: Mystic Falls Grill~

"Vickie, what are we doing here? It seems so weird." Elena turned her head every which way as she looked around the bar, making it obvious that she had never been out before.

Vickie rolled her eyes, ordering another drink. She tapped the counter, parting her lips in excitement as the bartender grabbed for two bottles instead of one. He knew her so well.

"Vick, another night, huh?"

She nodded her head as she made grabby hands for the bottle.

"Gimmie those and we'll talk."

He handed them to her, his eyes falling on Elena as she fidgeted in her seat.

"What's wrong with your friend?"

Vickie popped open the bottle, placing the rim to her lips, her eyes looking at Elena before rolling her eyes.

"She's hooked on one dick syndrome." Vickie rolled her eyes as she placed the bottle fully to her lips, gulping down the drink, not even taking a chance to breathe.

Elena watched in horror, gasping and placing a hand on Vickie's shoulder. She wanted her to stop.

"Vic, what are you doing? You'll get alcohol poisoning." Elena grabbed for the bottle, wrapping her hand around the base so she could rip it from Vickie's lips, spilling most of it in the process.

"You bitch."

Vickie turned to face Elena, eying her. "Look, go home. I wanted a night out and you're being so uptight that even if I fucked you, you wouldn't be so lose."

Elena was horrified at her words. She turned her gaze towards the bartender who turned his head from the scene before him, making his way over towards the end of the bar, ready to serve some more. She looked back at Vickie, her feelings hurt.

Vickie snatched the bottle from her hands, hissing at her. "You think because you're with someone that you can do whatever you want. You've been dating this dick for three years and I don't even know you anymore."

Elena shook her head, putting up her index finger to speak but Vickie cut her off. "It's Stefan this, Stefan that. What about us? I'm your best friend, why can't you see that."

Elena waited for a few moments; understanding her best friend, well trying too. She had gotten a little distant with her and most of their phone calls, like last night ended when Stefan came home. She never told her, but Stefan couldn't stand Vickie and she didn't have the heart to tell her so.

"Alright," Elena said, adjusting herself in her chair, facing Vickie fully. "Okay, let's get drunk." She grabbed for the other bottle before Vickie opened her mouth again, popping it open and placing it to her lips. Vickie nodded, feeling like she accomplished something from her bitching at Elena.

Elena closed her eyes, drinking back the alcohol, the bitter taste burning the back of her throat. She continued to swallow it down till Vickie put hers down. She placed hers back on the table, a light chill feeling going over her that she shivered in response.

"Damn that bitch is fine." Vickie turned in her seat, facing the entrance to the bar. Elena followed her movements, her eyes motioning towards the door and her eyes widen.

He was stunning; short dark hair that covered his face, a full body that wasn't too much or not enough. He had on black, tight leather that fit his every curve and Elena wondered if she had drunk down some superpower, because she could see everything about him.

But she shook her head. She was taken and couldn't look at men, so she turned towards the woman, which really didn't make the situation better. She was still looking.

The girl was the same height as the guy; blonde wild curls that flowed down her back endlessly. She wore a small red dress and red pumps, extending the length and her toned legs. Elena was cut off guard. She looked so beautiful.

"So, I'm going to get another bottle and approach her." Vickie slid off the stool, blinding grabbing for a bottle, standing taller.

Elena reached out with a quick hand. "You're going to talk to her? What if she's straight? What if that's her boyfriend?"

Vickie felt nothing and looked Elena back over her shoulder, nodding towards the bottle beside her. Elena passed it to her. "Well, as a lesbian, you have to be forward. The worst thing that can happen is that she turns me down. The best thing that can happen is that my tongue can find its self along her body. You got to think positive."

Before Elena could say another word, Vickie walked off, her mini skirt clinging tightly to her thighs. She held the bottle in her hand by the neck as she made her way towards the blonde, using her other hand to fluff up her hair.

Elena watched the whole thing and wished that for once, she could be like that. Be brave, be bold. She placed her arm on the counter top, using her hand to hold her head up as she watched the whole thing. She could see confidence glowing off Vickie as she walked over to them, the bottle waving in a playful manner, her body pulling them to her. She noticed the blonde had fully turned from the male to face Vickie, and then, suddenly, his eyes widen and Elena straighten, pulling herself together to get Vickie from embarrassment.

"It's time to go home," she whispered to herself as she headed over there.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I wasn't sure how this chapter was supposed to end, but it seemed that the characters grabbed the wheel and did whatever they want. So, hopefully you enjoyed it and this is dedicated to Sar. I love you, girlie.

* * *

><p><span>Same Evening: The Mystic Falls Grill<span>

Damon's eyes widen. He couldn't believe this. How dare she approach him at a time like this? He had gone all out tonight. He had worn his black leather that had got him into some good times, back then. He had Caroline trim his hair and styled it just the way how he used to wear it before Anna walked in his life and now, this woman was about to ruin it and it seemed she was drunk.

He noticed her stumbling and he was about ready to grab for Caroline's arm, tugging her away from the scene. He didn't want to deal with it, but one quick glance at her and he knew it was over. She was adjusting herself, perking up her breasts, standing taller, relaxing herself as she waited for the girl to come over. He leaned over to whisper. "Caroline, that's…"

She shushed him, slapping him away with a wave of her hand. She whispered back, her words coming out as cold as he had felt. "Go sit at the bar, Damon."

The woman approached them both before he had time to move and he stood still, standing even taller next to Caroline, casting his gaze down at Vicki. He was just a bit taller than her.

And then as if she sobered up in that moment, her eyes as well, widen. She leaned her head to the side, trying to put together her words, carefully, he assumed. He hoped that she would walk away, but she still stood there.

And in that moment, he hated having a lesbian best friend.

"I noticed you when you walked in. I'm Victoria Donovan."

Formal? Is that what the 'scene' had come too since last time he was out?

"I'm Caroline Forbes, please to meet you."

Damon watched Victoria, eying her with a gaze. He wondered if she would announce him; try to point out some way that she knew about his girlfriend. But nothing happened, after Caroline introduced herself it seemed that Caroline motioned her head towards a deserted table, gave Damon the look and left him, standing there.

And he watched the whole scene as Victoria and Caroline sat down. Victoria had placed the bottle onto the table and began to open her mouth and just when he thought it could get any worse, because once Caroline realized who this was, she would ask questions about how this woman knew Anna and then…it seemed to get better, for him anyway.

A tall brunette was walking over to him. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and it flowed behind her as she walked. She wore a casual top, short sleeved, white and blue jeans with tennis shoes. He was caught off guard, every woman he had glanced at looked either too slutty or dressed up since they were at a bar, but not her. And he remembered a time that when him and Anna used to go out, she would wear the tightest clothes she could find.

But it was different, this time, he told himself. This wasn't Anna. This was another woman who felt like the light in the dark place. He straightened, clearing his throat as he smirked as she approached him.

The old pussy whipped Damon was gone. Anna had cheated on him, used him, and yet they were still together, how could he allow this when she would only hurt him more if he didn't do anything about it. Caroline wanted him to go out tonight and wake up with a woman in his bed. He could do this.

He inhaled deeply.

He didn't want to think about the bitch anymore, he wasn't sure why he went after her anyway.

He exhaled calmly.

He was new. He was reborn.

He was Damon fucking Salvatore.

And God Damn it, he was back.

~/~

Elena felt a deep shiver as she noticed the man, she was eying earlier was staring at her. And it wasn't one of those creep stares it was a hunger stare that Vickie used to give her before they groped each other, but his stare was deeper than that. It made her hair stand on end, her legs want to come out from under her and it was just….

She swallowed hard as she felt her belly burning with something she never thought she'd ever feel again.

She stopped in her tracks, looking for Vickie, which was why she was over there, not because of him.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

"I'm looking for a female friend of mine. She's wearing a really tight skirt, it's short too."

Elena felt like slapping her head, that made no kinds of sense and she couldn't believe she said that. If a hole didn't want to open up and swallow her then, could it get her later?

The male chuckled, his gaze looking around her for a moment and she wondered if he was meeting up with someone and if she was in his way.

"I'm noticing a lot of females in here who could be possibly your friend wearing tight short skirts. Want to be more specific?"

Her eyes widen for a moment. His voice. She gulped, nodding, trying to visualize Vickie and came up with nothing. She forced a smile, trying to cover her tracks. She didn't want him to think that she was trying to hit on him, because she had a boyfriend.

The longer she stood quiet, the more the man began to laugh. Elena's cheeks turned red from his laughter and she had to catch herself. She probably sounded like an idiot.

"I'm not trying to hit on you, if you think that's the case. I am truly looking for a friend."

The man nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets and why of all things would her eyes follow his movements, wishing to be the fabric of his jeans, wishing he'd slide his hands down her body.

She shook her head mentally. She couldn't believe she would think of him in that way.

"I know you aren't. You don't seem too confident if you were."

"What do you mean? You want me to perk up my breast and shake them? I don't think so."

_Nice, Elena. Scare away the man. _

And in that moment, she could imagine Stefan shaking his head. He hated it when she blurted out her thoughts.

The man burst out in laughter, dipping his head to laugh. He shook his head soon after, his words with pure amusement in them. "I didn't mean to offend you…" He straightened, pausing trying to say something, but it seemed he skipped over it because he continued. "You're interesting."

Elena stood shook, tilting her head. "What do you mean, interesting? If you're trying to hit on me, I have a boyfriend."

The man arched his brow, his blue eyes seemed darker than before. His next words were at a whisper as he spoke.

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

And she opened her mouth to say it. She was ready to say it, and then walk away, text Vickie that she couldn't find her and leave. She shouldn't have come out in the first place, but nothing came out but small gasps of air.

The man shushed her, placing a finger along her lips.

"Damon."

Elena finally found her voice.

"That's not my boyfriend's name."

"It's mine."

Elena's cheeks turned a faint red. She couldn't believe this guy. He was actually flirting with her. And why couldn't she say Stefans?

"I'm Elena."

He made her feel different. All he did was talk to her and he wasn't off thinking about other things, but her. He was focused on her. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Well Elena, would you like to go sit down at the bar? We could talk if you want."

Elena nodded her blush still on her cheeks. It was like everything was gone in that complete second. She felt new, alive.

"And what would a handsome man like you, want to talk to a girl looking like me?"

She didn't mean it in a harmful way. Her insecurity was kicking in and she had voiced it like it wasn't a problem or it was something that could be avoided and yes, it was. She didn't have to open her mouth and say it, but she had. She felt as if she could trust Damon. He wasn't like other guys she had spoken too.

"We're at a bar and you're dressed casually. When I noticed that, you caught my eye then."

She let the music speak for her as she walked over towards the bar, turning around first. She wanted to sit down. Maybe she should have left.

"I'd have bourbon, if you don't mind."

"Water, I've had my fill of alcohol."

Damon shook his head in laughter. "You are shocking me. I've never met a woman like you before."

Elena felt her heart beat quicken and she had to swallow down her nervousness as she sat down. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Damon shrugged, waiting a moment to tell the bartender what they wanted before he continued.

"It's a good thing in my book."

~/~

"Stefan, don't stop."

Stefan bit his lip to muffle the moan, thrusting into the poor dark haired girl as she lay underneath him. His hands were on either side of her head and he was driving into her with so much power that the desk beneath them shook with the force. Her heels dug into his upper and lower back, her hands gripping onto his back and the edge of the desk, scratching at the wood. Her jaw dropped as he tilted his hips, picking up the speed of his thrusts.

His face was held in pure stone as he rocked his body into the poor girl beneath him. He wanted to moan, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was better and felt better than the recent girl of late. The last girl he had had was not perfect. She had moved with no thought. It seemed she was crazed. But this girl was perfect. She moved in sync with him. She took direction and even pulled out things he had never heard or done himself out on him, not like he had a problem with it. He just wished he could try it with his current girlfriends, but she was still too wrapped up in his precious brother to even look his way, his main girl and then there was the other.

He mentally rolled his eyes, thinking about the girl he was dating. Elena.

She wasn't special, normal as the girl beneath him, but she was boring.

She liked to talk about nonsense. He hated listening to her about her friends. Vickie annoyed him and always had to speak on matters she had no business in. He only dealt with her because she was Elena's ex and best friend. He would have asked Elena if they could ever, but how would he ask a question when him and Elena had never even got naked with one another?

He had tried on many occasions to get into bed with her. He would invite her into his showers. She would refuse and mumble, blush. She'd try her best to avoid the situation. And yes, sometimes, he would throw in that Vickie had at least got to taste her and they had been together for a very long time. He at least wanted _something_ from her. A lick, a sucking quicke, a grind, a bump, but there was nothing.

He guessed there was something there, something hidden that she wasn't ready to admit too. There were moments where it would seem she would try, but then she'd pull back. At first, he thought that she knew about Anna, his brother's girl. Stefan was fucking her when he didn't feel like being with anyone else. He had Bonnie whenever she wanted him which was when her and her ex got into fights. It seemed, from what he gathered, she was ready to be with him, again, but he was in love with another woman. She'd call, cry to him and then she would ask him would he hold her.

He would, vigorously, like now.

"Fuck Bonnie, don't stop." He let out a silent moan. He could feel his release at the brink. He was ready to finish. He wanted to go. He was down for another night of trying with Elena again. He had called her earlier, but she hadn't picked up. He left a cute little voicemail. He wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her.

Maybe that was a lie. He wasn't sure.

There was something buried there. She was hiding something from him.

He had asked Anna would could he do about it.

She had told him to leave her. She was worthless and was surprised that he stayed with her that long.

It was shocking to him too. He should have dumped her long ago. Be with someone who was willing to fuck their boyfriends, but he couldn't let her go.

She was a virgin, simple as that, maybe that's why.

"Stefan, I'm going too…."

"Then do it." He urged her on. He was about ready to go home, thinking about Elena, he wanted to see her instead. He hoped once she gave it up, that he would stop sleeping with Bonnie. She was only using him, which made him a hypocrite because he was using her.

She came long and hard, clenching his cock with her walls.

He came inside of her, long, primal. He could feel his back shake from the intensity.

He relaxed on top of her, before pulling out. He didn't like being touchy feely. The only girl he was touchy feely with was Anna and _she_ even hated that. So, he just didn't do it anymore.

He rolled off of her; steadying himself as he pulled himself to a stand. He snatched his jeans from off the floor, sliding into them quickly.

Bonnie pulled the sheet up to her breast. She balanced herself on one elbow, watching as Stefan dressed. A slight bit of hurt was across her features, but she quickly let it fade.

"Stefan, I…"

He was pulling his shirt over his head, dusting off the small dirt that had collected on it as he turned to face her.

"Look, let's get something straight. You wanted to be held, so I held you, don't get it complicated in that way. Your boyfriend doesn't want to touch you because he wants someone else."

She scoffed, holding the covers close to her chest, sitting up in the bed, moving her thighs underneath her to sit on them. She could feel her eyes water for the tears that were about to ready stream down her face.

"Stefan…I…"

He turned to face her. He hated being cold to her, because she was young. He always kept that in mind, but this wasn't the first time they had these little fights. They were just sex, nothing more, nothing less. He'd listened with one ear, ignore her with the other.

"Bonnie, don't make this harder. If you want 'just sex' you need to grow tougher skin."

Her mouth fell; she looked like a fish out of water as she tried to recollect herself. As she tried to recollect her thoughts, try to recollect her words. He's never said this to her before.

"It's about your girlfriend, isn't it?"

Stefan didn't say another word, his hands coming out to play in his hair, sculpting it.

He smirked, his mouth not opening with words. It didn't open at all. He left Bonnie on her bed, sliding his hands into his pockets to pull out his phone, sending Elena a message quickly.

"Let's watch a movie when I get home, yeah?"

He sent the message and headed down the stairs. He hoped like hell she was out. He'd hate to have to explain the smell of woman on him while she was there. He rather take a shower, he didn't want the smell to linger, but who the hell cared. It wasn't like Elena, his goodie goodie girlfriend would be doing anything. She was as boring as watching paint dry.

~/~

"So tell me more about yourself Elena. You don't seem boring." Damon grabbed for his other cup of bourbon, placing it to his lips to take a nice long slip.

Elena nodded as she placed her index finger in the cup of water, swirling it around with her finger.

"It's what I've been told. Vickie says I'm boring. I just can't be like her. My boyfriend says I'm boring."

Damon tilted his head, placing his cup down, his eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Your boyfriend is a dick, then or obviously lying to you. He wouldn't still be with you if you were."

Elena nodded for a moment, and then opened her mouth as she continued to play with the cup of her water. "What about Vickie?"

Damon cringed at the name, but instantly reminded himself that he would need to talk to her. She knew something about Anna and yet he told himself he wouldn't care, but he was still curious.

"Your best friend _is_ your best friend. She remembers you at a point in time when you weren't so boring and wishes for you to be the same. She must not like this _boyfriend_ of yours."

Elena straightened in her chair, eyeing Damon with a annoyed expression. "I told you. I _have_ one."

Damon just chuckled, finishing off his drink with one gulp. It burned the back of his throat.

"You say you have one and yet all I see is a scared little girl who's ready to be a woman and is a woman and yet, she won't take that step, push herself further and leave this _boyfriend_ of hers behind."

Elena opened her mouth, stood up from the stool, pulling her finger quickly back from the water as if it had burned her. "Oh really, is that what you think?"

"Yes, I do because it's what I** know**. You've been with him for so long that you think that's all you'll ever have."

Elena shook her head. "You're wrong." Her phone vibrated loudly. She could hear it, but told herself to answer it later, like the first one.

Damon stood up, towering over Elena. "Then why are you so defensive?"

Elena said nothing, because she couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she slapped him across the face, not even sure why.

Damon's head turned towards the side and he near crashed into the bar.

Elena didn't say another word as everyone else gasped. Some of the women ran to go to tend to Damon. She huffed, walking out. She passed by Vickie who had stood up, wondering what the hell that happened. The blonde beside her was bursting out in laughter.

"Stay as long as you like, Vick. I'll be in the car."

And she left without a word.


End file.
